


The Accidental Matchmaker

by XOXOBlockMania_21



Series: Love by Error [3]
Category: CLC (Band), Pentagon (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fantasy, Fluff, Love Story, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Soulmates, The Accidental Matchmaker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 18:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20451995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOBlockMania_21/pseuds/XOXOBlockMania_21
Summary: All Min Yoon Gi ever really wanted was to be a normal human being,and fall in love with the person that he could call his very own...He was never meant to be any one's matchmaker,but the gift that he was unluckily born with had other things to say about that,and his future romantic prospects...





	1. Curse of the Accidental Matchmaker

**_ Twenty Years Ago..._ **

Min Jul Yoon was always a superstitious person. How could she not be when her entire was? She believed in any and all warnings of caution throughout her life. Especially when it came to the safety of her family.

When she found out that she was pregnant with baby Yoon Gi just a few weeks in to her marriage she had went to see a fortune teller to learn of her child's unknown lot in life. Of course only after realizing that the new people that she would recently meet, who would have the worst track record with love ever, would for this reason find someone after just one meeting with her. The fortune teller had been an old woman who was known for her skilled readings since she was a child, so of course Jul Yoon trusted in her words with utmost reguard.

The old woman happily read her unborn baby's fortune after a hefty sum was paid out to her. Only because it was unusual for her to have ever done so for anyone else before her. And the fortune teller told her that her child had a gift like no other. The gift of helping others find their respective other half. Nevertheless, it was a gift that was not meant for her child, but once the gods give someone their gift, it cannot be taken back from them or undone.

She also said that the child's gift would make it hard for him to have his own soulmate, because when the child does meet their fated special person, this person will unfortunately have another soulmate for them as well. A soulmate that they will alas meet through her child's own special gift.

To which, their soulmate would have to choose between the two of them and if they were to ever choose the other person, then her child would remain alone for the rest of their lives. Ever since that day, Jul Yoon vowed to never let her child know of such sorrow and pain or their inauspicious fate. She decided that she would try and protect her child as much as a mother ever could since the day she had found out that she was an expectant.


	2. To Meet You Was My Fate

_ ** Present Day~  
Twenty Years Later... ** _

For as long as Min Yoon Gi has known it, he had always been a very lucky baby. Well, lucky for other people. It all started out that way ever since the day- I mean the night of his actual conception.

Even inside of his mother's womb as a small speck of nothing, he has brought people who were destined for each other together without his mother's knowledge at first. Or at least that was what his mother had told him when he was still very young. Although, he woefully realized once he had entered high school that there was no one meant for people born with a gift such as his own.

Unfortunately, he had learned that unjust tradeoff the hard way when the boy that he had a small crush on, who had sort of became his friend during his junior year of high school, had met his perfect other half. Which had been the week after they become somewhat friends. And it was the week prior to that year's Year End Formal's theme being made known to all of the juniors and seniors around the entire high school.

To which said theme was, A Night in the Presence of the Greek Gods. Through the power of his gift of course. How else would they have met?

After that, the two of them became almost inseparable. They even went to the Prom together. And Yoon Gi had to admit that the both of them were absolutely perfect for each other.

Of course in the interim, Yoon Gi refused to like anyone else right after that. In spite of that, a whole year later the pair were getting married straight out of high school. A few mere weeks after their graduation in fact. He had been invited to the wedding and was gifted with a present for helping them with their happy meet up, even though he had no idea why or how they could have ever associated their meet up with his presence. And till this day, he doesn't know.

Despite those facts, they were not the last couple that were unknowingly placed together just by a chance meeting with him. And soon Yoon Gi found himself with a very lucrative business career, dealing in the matchmaking world. All his clients had to do was spend an entire week with him and they would be set for the future.

As of the moment, he was indulging time with helping the wealthy heiress Jang Ye Eun find her soulmate. Whether he was rich or poor was not his problem. Although the daft woman didn't seem to catch the hint at all. No matter how many times he told her that.

This was his last day with her, thankfully. The woman's ideal list of what she wanted her unidentified match to be like was ridiculous. There was no man in the world that perfect. Everyone has their flaws. Even her.

Although, she did fill out the athletic pink floral print leggings and sports bra set that she wore perfectly next to him. As he was dressed in a simple gray t-shirt and black jogging pants. Her dyed blonde hair syled in to a neatly cut bob. Whilst his shorn chocolate brown mane looked like a messy nest of bed head, because that was merely what was as she had dragged him out his bed and home that very morning annoyingly so.

They were at the park in her area jogging. She had to practically drag him kicking and screaming the whole way there, because he hated exercise of any kind. Always had since he was young and nothing in this life was ever going to change that. Not even the two sports dressed god-like beings running in their exact direction, because of course, Yoon Gi had to stop many times in order to catch his breath again. Like it had been implied before, he was not the athletic type. At all.

Jang Ye Eun at his side drinking a bit of her water as he stayed hunched over with a hnd rubbing at his pulsating and the other resting against his knee, Ye Eun stopped drinking when the men finally stood before them. At that moment, Yoon Gi felt his embarrassment coursing through him. After all it was only a little bit of jogging and they weren't even moving at that fast of a pace. So embarrassed he was.

All the same one of the god-like men finally spoke to them, "Are you two friends or-" with Ye Eun quickly cutting his line of thought off, "Friends! We're just friends... who happened to have been out jogging today."

The man beside him spoke with Yoon Gi feeling the full heat of his eyes as he stood up straight again at Ye Eun's side, "Yeah, it is nice out. Cardio exercise seemed like a great idea."

Ye Eun spoke again in agreeance with his retort, "Yes, totally."

The man spoke to them first introduced himself and the other person standing silently next to him, whom waved his hello beside him after that, "By the way I'm Jung Woo Seok and this is Jung Ho Seok."

Ye Eun alleged, fishing for information just a tiny bit, "Brothers?"

Woo Seok chuckled in counter, "No. More like cousins."

"Really? That's great! My name is Jang Ye Eun and this wonderful person is my friend Min Yoon Gi." Ye Eun exclaimed excitedly before introducing them as well. Which had Yoon Gi glaring at the side of her face as she ignored his presence entirely for the man still standing in front of them.

There was no doubt in his mind that the crazed woman was straight up in to the guy. It was written all over her anatomy. there was no denying it. As for whether or not they were soulmates, he had no idea. He hoped that was the case so that the other man can deal with little Miss High Maintenance.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Woo Seok said with a charming smile when he took her hand in his and gently kissed the back of it.

Ye Eun replied whilst he released Woo Seok hold on her appendaged, "Hopefully it can be something more than that."

Yoon Gi screeched out in embarrassment for both her and himself, "Ye Eun!"

Ye Eun resolved with a beguiling yet titillating tease to her voice in order to let the man know that was actually interested in him, "What! I'm just stating the simple fact that I'm single and ready to mingle."

"Sexy and outspoken. I like that. How about making this offical? You and me on a date saturday night?" Woo Seok's warm laughter filled the tepid morning air when he responded to her statement by asking her out on date.

Ye Eun declared with a brilliantly beaming smile of her own design, "Here's my personal card. Pick me up at seven."

"I'll be there. See you then, Ye Eun." Woo Seok agreed with her suggestion before he started escorting his cousin away from them, "Let's go Ho Seok! We have impotant things to do back at the office."

"I thought you said that you needed a beak from the office?" Ho Seok chortled teasingly in return.

"Well, now I've got an incentive to do my work for." Woo Seok smirked as the two began their run once more, leaving their new acquaintances behind.

Yoon Gi and Ho Seok both whispered at the time, one rolling his eyes the other shaking his head in distance, "Unbelievable..."

Now that Ye Eun had an upcoming date, Yoon Gi was ready to go back and rest in his cozy bed. And he was just about to fulfil that wish when he was grabbed by the scruff of his neck by the woman herself. He his arms over chest as he pouted.

Ye Eun grinned in an excited manner as she yet again had to drag him off kicking and screaming back to the reason they had came to the park in the first place, "And just where do you think you are going? Come, the morning is still young and I want to participate in a celebratory run!"

By the time was released from her hold. He was home. He dragged his feet in to his bedroom where he gathered up house clothes for himself to change in to after his shower. No, stratch that, he was going to take a deep penetrating soak yet soothing in the bathtub, because he needed it. And that was what he did, immediately after that he went straight to bed to rest, because that was what his exhausted and ached body required of him.


End file.
